Flight Syndrome
by theRegalBeagle
Summary: Roxas, Social Anxiety, Love, College AU. Roxas has fallen for Axel, and Axel for Roxas. But neither of them can say it to the other. With Zexion's magic, Kairi's can-do attitude (and Demyx's ability to be Demyx!) these two college kids might just get the confidence they both need to fight their fears! Axel/Roxas, Kairi/Sora, Demyx/Zexion, and so on.


**Flight Syndrome: **Flight Risk

**Author:** theregalbeagle

**Characters/Pairings:** Axel/Roxas, Sora/Kairi, Demyx/Zexion, and others.

**Warnings:** Slash pairings, drinking, college fun on a bun.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, settings, or ideas. If I did, I would be rich. But I'm not bitter about it, I say bitterly.

**A/N: **This is a rewrite of another story I started called, "Don't Run Away." No matter what I did it never seemed to click together right. So I took some time off, and now comes a whole new one!

**Another Author's Note:** I suffer from severe anxiety, among other things. I made this just to see what it would be like if Roxas had his own anxiety problems, specifically social anxiety. These conditions go much deeper than how I explain his here. And the symptoms and thought process can be very different for everyone.

I did not mean for this chapter to be this long. SORRY.

* * *

Before Roxas even opened his eyes he knew the rain from the night had stopped. He threw his blankets off of himself and as he sat up he could feel the cool air of the morning snaking its way up his spine. He stretched as far back as he could, until his back cracked loudly. He placed his feet on the soft plush rug he had bought for his dorm. He wiggled his toes against the material and sighed.

Roxas took a deep breath in while counting to eight, then held it in for four seconds before releasing it with another count of eight. It was going to be another day at Radiant Garden U. Standing up with a yawn, the young boy walked over to his desk. On the small shelf above it were four bottles.

Between the yellow one, the white one, and the blue one his easily debilitating social anxiety was still hanging in there. The fourth pill? A sleeping pill. But Roxas hating taking that one. There just wasn't enough time in the day to sort through his fears and the powerful stress he encountered. He needed time to reevaluate what happened during the day, with who, and if he did it wrong. Usually, however, his nights just ended up being filled with "what ifs" and "what wills." He picked a bottle up and eyed it before gently putting it back down.

His dorm room was a single, and he would make sure to keep it that way for the next four years. A tiny bathroom was attached to the small room by a heavy old curtain. Dust would fall off it every time someone made it move. Sometimes being disabled had its advantages. The anxiety and low-mood however were still a disadvantage. Walking into the bathroom, Roxas removed his clothes and stepped into his shower.

He always enjoyed his time in the small shower – the pounding of the water against the walls and tub, the warmth circling around him and scarring off the cold. He felt safe and calm. Afterwards, he combed the knots out of his spikey hair and grabbed an older water bottle before taking his medicine. Even with it, the fear tugged at him desperately.

He had always been this way. Nervous around people, especially those he didn't know. He would shake and freeze up. He couldn't handle being in the spotlight, no matter how small or insignificant it was. He would quickly grow cold, and deep pain would mix with an empty feeling. His hands were the first things to go numb, then he could feel the numbness go up his legs and through his spine, resting on his face. Sometimes he couldn't even move his mouth. The worst was when his throat would close. Then he started worrying he would suffocate. And he didn't want that to happen in front of people. What would they think? He made up a good lie, though, for the shaking. It was perfect: he was cold, even though it wasn't an actual physical chill he was dealing with. And everything else could be placed under "I'm just tired." Sometimes he could blame it on staying up and drinking too much the night before.

It wasn't that he didn't know taking prescription drugs with alcohol was dangerous.

It just made a _really_ great cocktail that new how to work his body when he couldn't.

Pulling back the curtain Roxas looked out the lone window in his room. Trickles of water fell from the roof of the building and slid down the glass. A few students walked across the wet grass with books in their hands. Most students didn't have class on a Saturday. But once in a while you would come across a student who had a Saturday lab to get to or a study group.

Roxas wasn't one of them. Saturday was just a glorious day away from sitting quietly in the back of the classroom, trying to blend into the wall so no one saw him. That's why he liked lecture halls – too many names to remember. All it entailed was the professor writing notes on the board and explaining them. It was the simple blessings, Roxas told himself.

That still didn't stop the saddening thoughts from running through his brain. He was useless in the condition he was in, and weak. And obviously, different. He didn't think he deserved to step up and live his life. And he told himself this a lot. But he had wanted to go to college so much, just to show the little strength he did have. It had been four months and although he wasn't killing it, he was still fighting. His confidence had vanished long ago, and so couldn't offer him any aid. He took in another deep breath.

Count to eight, hold for four, let go for eight. Count to eight, hold for four, let go – "

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Roxas jumped at the sound of a fist pounding on the old wooden door of his room.

_What now?..._ He really wasn't in the mood for another floor meeting. Dragging his feet, Roxas opened the door just a slit to see a young girl with wine-colored hair looking all sorts of happy. The boy rolled his eyes. When Kairi was happy, that usually meant some kind of hell for him.

"What's up, Ki?" Kairi huffed and put her hands on he hips.

"Don't you 'what's up' me! Open this door, I have some fun news!" Roxas pretending to think about it for a minute, but then finally opened it up all the way. He shut it tight behind her.

It had been their very first day and very first class at Radiant Garden University when they first met. Roxas had been in the back of the class, right up against the corner. Kairi had walked in and took a look around, before her eyes dropped on top if him and she came over. He thought she just felt sorry for him, sitting all alone with a sad face. Or maybe he had looked like the least "threatening" in the girl's first class. But that wasn't it at all.

Kairi was a special person. She was confident and warm. It was like she knew Roxas needed a friend to cheer him up, and she wanted to be that friend. Sunshine was inside of her and she liked to share it. He felt safe with her, and realized soon that she was a comfort in the new and scary environment he was in.

A few days later she insisted that Roxas meet her boyfriend Sora and their close friend Riku. Roxas didn't want to lose a friend, so he begrudgingly agreed. Sora had been happy and playful, with a little mischief in his eyes. Riku seemed to accept him almost instantly. It wasn't until a short while later that Riku admitted that he was on medication as well – for depression. Roxas merely nodded his head, looking over at his new friend. Nothing needed to be said. Now they both had an understanding shoulder to lean on.

Turns out the three had known each other since they were young. Roxas froze up when they told him, wondering if he would really fit in with the group. But with Riku's acceptance and Sora's way of making people around him happy, he fit. Not completely, but it was still a fit. After that he was usually around one of them for a sense of security, and he would meet whoever they met. He wouldn't say much…he wouldn't say much at all. But people knew him. All thanks to Kairi.

Roxas watched as the girl bounced on his bed, creaking the old mattress.

"So, Roxas, how's it feel to finally have a girl in your bed?" She laughed. "Or maybe you'd rather have a certain cute frat boy – "

"Kairi! Stop it!" Roxas demanded, stopping his foot on the ground, fists at his sides, only managing to look cute himself. She laughed again, bouncing more.

"Oh, come on." Kairi had known from their first class with him that Roxas had a thing for the red-head. He was tall and lean, and made Roxas shake in places he only mentioned to Kairi, secretly. And quietly. The two boys had talked a few times, but it always made Roxas anxious and he'd want to run away.

Unfortunately, one time he did. Mid-conversation. Axel had asked Kairi about it, but not Roxas himself.

After that he was a known flight risk, and Kairi kept a close eye on him. It wasn't the first time he'd ever run away, and it sure wouldn't be the last. He even ran away from Kairi a few times, not wanting to deal with human interaction that day.

"Did you just come over here to make fun of me?" He asked. Kairi shook her head and smiled before handing him a blue piece of paper. The edges were cut hastily.

"Oh, no." Roxas said, "Not another one." Hadn't they gone to enough parties already? Don't get Roxas wrong, he had been proud of himself for taking such a giant leap, but each party became even more difficult than the last one, and he was leaving earlier and earlier when at them. Each time it became harder to move his mouth, to push himself away from the corner, to keep up with his friends. The tension built up in his core, stretching and slipping in the cracks of the numbness growing in his body. The chill would come.

Luckily for him, he was a small guy and could sit himself down in a small area that might go unseen.

Why couldn't he do these things? It really did hurt. As proud as he was of himself, and as happy as he was that he had new people in his life that wanted to help him and made him feel secure enough to actually go to these sorts of things, it still ready did hurt. To be there, and to have to leave.

"Roxas, you'll have fun," Kairi soothed. "Going to these is the only way to get used to them."

"I don't know…I'm not good with people. I'll just make a fool out of myself." He worried.

"But there will be music and dancing!" Kairi said, thinking it would change the other's mind. But Roxas just shrugged.

"I don't even like dancing."

"Oh hell, yes you do! We are always dancing to the beat when we ride around in my car!" Kairi said, swaying her hips and moving her hands to make a point. Roxas laughed.

"That's different. That's just you and me…and sometimes Sora. Actual dancing is different." People would be there – a _lot_ of people. The music would be blasting, and what if someone asked him to dance? His chest ached. What if he ended up being a great dancer, and so everyone watched him and wanted to know who he was? He had to shut that spotlight down before it turned on.

A loud knock came from the door.

"Heard my name!" Came a muffled voice from the other side. Roxas opened up and in walked Sora, carrying a few books. His smile a genuine one. Kairi jumped and gave him a hug. Roxas rolled his eyes at the two. They made a cute couple. Roxas sort of wished he could have something like that.

"Sora, tell Roxas to go to that Sorority party that's coming up." Sora smiled.

"Go to that Sorority party that's coming up." The brunette said like a clone. When Roxas looked at his feet Sora laughed, "Hey! Who knows what kind of fun you'll have. Or what pretty girl you could end up rubbing up against on the dance floor!" He teased. "Literally. Everyone will be wearing masks."

"So you two aren't really going together then?" Roxas asked.

"No, we are. We're just going to be in matching costumes. I don't want this lazy bum mistaking another girl for me!" Kairi pointed at Sora.

"That only happened once! I thought you dyed your hair blonde!" Roxas burst out laughing. "It's not funny! Namine looks exactly like Kairi!" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAY!" Sora said loudly. "My boring morning is all done for the day, so wanna' do something?" Unfortunately for Sora, the boy had lab work on the weekends.

"Like what?" Roxas leaned against his bed. A small spark of discomfort hit his spine like it did every time plans were being made.

"How about we go to the mall?" The two boys stuck their tongues out. "What?"

"That's such a girl thing to say, babe. Besides, who has the money?" Sora asked, "What are we going to do, walk around finding things we wish we could afford?" He mused. Kairi hummed to herself.

"Riku said some of the guys are hanging out at that weird frat today?" Kairi winked at Roxas. Sora smiled, the idea of spending time with his friend something he wouldn't want to miss.

"Sounds like fun! Let's go!" Both looked at Roxas, knowing he would try and get out of it. Roxas looked around his room. He could come up with a lie, but he'd hate himself for it later.

"…okay…I guess." Sora punched the air and threw his books across the room (knocking over everything on Roxas' desk in the process) before Kairi grabbed both of them and dragged them out.

* * *

The frat house was a few streets over. The house was rather large, but run-down just like most of the campus buildings. Their insignia was on a flag waving across the front window, a banner to identify themselves from the other houses. Roxas stumbled as they hopped over puddles of water, dribbles of rain falling, his body wanting to stop but Kairi not letting him. She stood between the two boys, one arm wrapped around Roxas' and the other wrapped around Sora's. He wanted her to let go, to let him run for the hills. How many people would be there? How many he didn't know?

Should he smile if he meets them? Was it okay to start a conversation with someone he had met before, or should he wait for them to initiate it?

"Ar-are you sure they will let us in?" He asked, grasping at straws. His spine felt like it twitched.

"Yes, Roxas" She soothed, "We know most of the people in the frat so no worries! And we'll be there to keep you safe." She giggled, "Besides, they are always looking for new members. Maybe they'll pick you." She teased.

They did know the names of most of the people who were going to be there. Each member of the frat had their own unique personality, it seemed. And that freaked the little blonde out. But just because he knew them didn't mean he'd be able to talk to them.

Or stand anywhere near them. Or breathe.

As they walked through the open doorway two guys in black leather jackets with matching gloves went running by. The one with blue hair looked less than happy chasing after a boy in an eyepatch. A kid by the name of Demyx laughed as one ran after the other.

"Don't mind them! Saix is just trying to get the beer back from Xigbar – he's such a rule-hound."

"WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALCOHOL IN THE HOUSE!"

"IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES YOU BAREABLE!"

Sora burst out into his own laughter. Roxas wished he was as calm and cool as Demyx and Sora. He looked up to them a bit. They could hear people hollering in the next room over, where everyone was hanging-out. It made Roxas want to run again, his chest getting tight. Oh god, he was having trouble swallowing. But he knew if he did Kairi would come after him, and catch him. When the girl wanted something, she got it. Instead he settled for the warm hand she offered him. How did she always know?

"Come on in, guys!" Demyx gave a huge smile, scratching the back of his short spikey and blonde hair. "We should still have some drinks left!"

"I was hoping that wasn't the only beer you had around here." Sora headed for the next room, where he found a cooler and yelped in pure delight. Kairi sighed.

"If he passes out again, we're leaving him this time." She told Roxas firmly. He smiled as she walked away. Roxas took a deep breath. How many people would be in there? Would there be a place to sit, or will he have to stand like a weirdo? What if they did ask him to join the frat? What would he say? What could he say? Questions upon questions flew through his head at warp speed. They only stopped when Demyx walked over to him, head tilted slightly.

"What's the matter, Rox?"

"…nothing." The taller boy hesitated, then gave a big grin.

"Then come on!" He grabbed Roxas by the hand and threw him into the common room like a rag doll.

In the room on his right were tables and chairs for, he assumed, studying. On his left where couches and softer chairs for relaxing (and drinking.) Across the room he could see the opening to the kitchen area. It was old but with a few modern amenities. It was a pretty nice set up, he had to admit.

"Bout time you got here, bro." Roxas looked over and saw a boy who was a little taller than him with the same features he had. Ventus, his older brother, was holding a red solo cup. The junior's eyes looked a little dazed. The younger brother tried not to laugh. Ventus was always a bit of a light-weight.

"You're here? You've been spending a lot of time around these guys. Thinking of joining up?" Roxas asked. Ventus shook his head and smiled, taking a drink. He could tell the bitterness got to him. He wasn't much of a drinker – always worried he'd do something he'd regret. Roxas was surprisingly the opposite.

"No, just having fun. And these guys are…fun." He said, "Really weird though…" The two brothers watched as a pink-haired kid repositioned some roses in a glass vase. The looked back at each other and smiled. Ventus moved in closer to his baby brother.

"You doing okay?" Roxas looked at his feet and nodded. "Remember, you have my number, stupid." Ventus laughed encouragingly before walking away, finding his spot leaning against a wall with his new best friend Terra, also a junior. He followed their eyes to a cute girl with blue hair – Aqua. Another Kairi. Roxas smiled, imagining his brother with someone so smart and nice.

He looked over at Kairi, Sora, and Riku as they laughed about some inside joke. He frowned, wondering if he'd bother them if he went over. They looked like they were in their own little bubble, and he didn't quite belong right now.

Finding a spot on one of the couches with an empty space between him and a blonde kid dealing out cards, Roxas wondered if anyone would notice him leave. There were a lot of people. They were all talking, laughing. Some were yelling and running around. Music, though low, played in the background.

_I need to scream…_he thought.

He could do this. He could stand it. This is what normal college kids did. He shut his eyes. Everything would be okay. Just breath –

"Look who showed up." Roxas, shocked, opened his eyes and looked up from his seat. Standing over him was a tall, thin boy with bright green eyes and frighteningly red hair. _Oh, no…_ The taller boy held himself with more confidence than a sophomore should.

"Hi…hi, Axel." He almost whispered. Axel smiled down at him and winked.

"Hey, you got it memorized!" He said with delight. "Were have you been hiding?" The red-head asked. He sat down on the arm rest next to Roxas, his black leather coat bunching up just a little bit. God, he was tall. And had some muscle on him it looked like. And had _really _seductive looking lips…

…_STAND DOWN, ROXAS! STAND DOWN! _

Axel stared down at him with fixed eyes, obviously waiting for him to say something.

Roxas opened his mouth to say more, but he drew a blank. "…" Nothing.

_I can't feel my lips… _

As he turned away, trying to distract himself, he could feel the cool leather of a glove brush across the sensitive skin of the back of his neck. He shivered, noticeably so. The hand rested against the top of the couch.

_Oooohh god…_

A second later he felt a single finger make a tiny circle in the same spot, making him shiver again. Without moving his head, he looked up at the other boy. Axel had quickly turned his eyes away.

_What the hell was that?_ He tried not to let out another shake. Did anyone see?

Leaning down, Axel put his mouth near the smaller boy's ear.

"Someone has a ticklish neck…" He whispered in a sing-song voice. Roxas let out a noise that he later wished had sounded more manly. Or like it came from a man just in general. When Axel sat back up Kairi called over to him.

"Hey, Axel, going to the big party next weekend?" She grinned and winked at Roxas.

_Kill me…please, someone, kill me... _

Axel threw her a thumbs up, "You know it! Save me a dance?" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right." Axel pretended to pout and looked back at Roxas, "She never wants to dance with me." He joked, laughing lightly. He winked at the smaller boy for a second time. Roxas tried to keep eye-contact (or at the very least face-contact), but his body wanted otherwise. He heard Axel sigh as he turned away.

What he didn't see was the frown on the tall boy's face. Axel tapped his finger on the couch, giggling on the inside when Roxas shivered again. He saw the cooler a few feet away from him and a cheery grin grew on his face.

"Want one, Roxy?" He asked. The blonde hated that name.

"It's Roxas, and sure." Being as lengthy as he was, Axel was able to grab two beers out of the cooler. Pulling back so he was in the little guys atmosphere, he popped a can open and handed it over. Roxas smiled. Axel gave a little smile back, as if seeing Roxas smile was a rare thing. And Roxas guessed it might have been.

"No way! Give me that beer." Axel and Roxas looked up at the guy with the eyepatch, Xigbar, who was eyeing the red-head. "You had like three already. Give it here!" Axel grinned. Three? Maybe Axel was just buzzed. Was that why he was so close?

"Shut up."

"As if. Hand it over!" Axel obliged and threw the brew across the room. Xigbar opened it and let the fizz spill out. That would explain all the stains on the carpet. At least he hoped that's what all the stains were from. Roxas wondered if he was too clean to be a college kid. The thought made him laugh out loud.

At the sound of his laughter Axel looked back down at him questioningly.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a little smile on his face.

Roxas regretted his joy.

"Nothing!" He quickly said, "Just…" Should he say? Of course not! "Just…nothing." He made an obviously fake smile and looked away again.

_This kid cannot make eye-contact,_ Axel thought.

"Hm." The blonde turned his head a little to quickly. Did he seem to interested? "Keeping secrets, are we?" Axel mused. He learned back down into Roxas' face and grinned mischievously. "Well, I have a few secrets of my own, you know?" Roxas could smell his deodorant – it was like the woods, with a burst of energy.

His heart pounded, his temperature rose. He stiffened. Another finger ran up and then down his neck. A blast of cold air froze his spine, sending him to his breaking point.

Roxas jumped up.

He was done.

Roxas fast-walked out of the room. Axel didn't know whether to laugh or be worried at the look on the blonde's face: big goofy smile surrounded by tension.

Outside, standing with his one hand gripping the porch railing and his other holding his drink, Roxas let his body fall back to normal. He leaned against the rotting wood, and it creaked under his weight.

…Maybe it would break. And then he'd have to go to the hospital. Then he would need to rest, and no one could blame him for not going to this party or the next one. He didn't really want that to happen, but it could solve a few problems. Rain started falling down a little heavier.

Roxas eyed his beer. He really wanted to finish it. He _had_ to finish it after the ordeal he went through. What was Axel's problem, anyway? Was that how he…flirted? What the hell's wrong with him, scaring Roxas like that?!

Roxas let out a deep breath, "Breath in for eight…" He hesitated, "I can't do it. I love you, but damn it Kairi!"

"What's wrong with Kairi?" A familiar voice called from behind him. Demyx. When Roxas turned around he saw not only the excitable boy but another frat member, his dark hair parted so it almost hid his eyes. In his hands was an old, breaking book. The new boy was skimming the pages as if looking for something important. Roxas gulped and eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing," He said, "She can just be a little pushy at times." Demyx giggled.

"I guess so. Have you met Zexion?" He asked, waving towards the new guy. Zexion nodded his head, but made no move to look up.

"Um, nice to meet you." Roxas looked at the book held firmly in his hands. "What are you reading?" He forced himself to say.

Small talk: 9,999 / Roxas: 1.

Demyx jumped to attention, almost headbutting Roxas, "He's reading a book on spells! He's so into that stuff. Zexion even has a bunch of colorful crystals in his room to help him make decisions, AND he gets weird ingredients for his spells from different countries! He's basically a witch." He ended his, oddly, flattering explaination matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a witch." Zexion said angrily, his voice sounding like it was reaching its end, all calmness ready to be pushed aside. "My beliefs may be similar or trickled down from them, but that does not make me a witch, you idiot."

"Hey! You said you'd stop calling me that." Demyx pouted, a real one. "Some of the guys in the frat don't really believe in his cool powers," Demyx said with a shake of the head, "But I think they work!" He blushed.

"What kind of spells do you do?" Roxas was curious. Zexion finally looked up from his book, the conversation finally turning to something he cared about.

"Many. Some for good luck. Some for good fortune. Once or twice I've had to prepare a love spell." Demyx squealed. Zexion rolled his eyes. Roxas looked at his beer and gave a little laugh. Maybe he should pay for his services.

"And _revenge _spells!" Demyx remarked, wiggling his fingers like a creep. "Once he stopped our rival frat from getting back at us after we spray painted our frat name on the front of their house. They all got chicken pocks. Even the ones who already had it! They itched like crazy!" Demyx giggled out.

"One or two of them had to go to the hospital," the spell-caster told him, "But not every spell can work perfectly." The small curve of his lips made Roxas wonder if he had meant to send them all to the hospital. He took another long swig of his beer before looking down the street.

"You coming back in? Zexion is going to use his tricks to beat Luxord at poker. Want to watch?" He shook his head.

"No thanks. I think I'm just gonna' finish up here and head back to my dorm. I have some homework to do." Demyx shrugged and followed his friend inside, who was muttering about not calling them tricks. The small blonde turned back around and leaned his hip against the railing again.

Another party. "Fantastic." He said sarcastically. "Everyone will be there. Axel will be there. Why wouldn't a guy like him go to a sorority party?"

_Maybe he'll dance with you…_ No.

"I don't deserve it…I shouldn't even be there." Lost In thought he didn't notice when long fingers wrapped around his drink and lifted it up to a stranger's lips. When the blonde came to, he looked up.

"…Axel…?" The red-head smiled.

"Thought you wouldn't mind sharing with a hot guy like me." He teased. And Roxas didn't know what to do. This was Axel – green eyes, red hair, tall, lean. Girls loved him and guys knew he was cool. Roxas wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to start up their chit-chat from earlier (the _flirting._)

But there was only one thing he could actually do. The only thing he was a pro at.

Run.

Shoving the beer into Axel's chest, Roxas hopped off the porch, missing every step, before running down the street like the weirdo he was.

"I HAVE TO GO." He shouted back. Axel almost gagged on nothing.

"Wait! Roxy, why are you running away…again?" As the boy got farther and farther away – his feet not failing him – Axel furrowed his brows. God, that kid was cute. Such blue eyes…Maybe if Roxas wasn't so shy – no. The two's lack of interaction with each other wasn't Roxas' fault.

Axel looked down at the beer. He was just as nervous and shy when it came his crush.

"DAMN IT, ROXAS!" Kairi yelled from the door, startling Axel. "I'm following him." She said, and stomped off. Axel snickered and headed back inside.

* * *

Kairi found him sitting on the ground, back against the building that housed the university's library and registration offices. The grass still slightly damp underneath of him.

Roxas felt like dying. Was Axel listening to him? He shook his head. No way, he would have said something, right? Taking his deep breaths Roxas fought back the tears he reserved for when social interactions went wrong. And looking like a fool in front of the guy you were into was one of those moments.

As soon as he heard her footsteps he started up.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Roxas curled into himself. He stared at Kairi's feet and refused to look up.

"You are going to this party, mister! I'm not going to let you miss out what is supposed to be the greatest years of your life. I'm not going to let you miss out on having a hot, smart boyfriend!" Roxas could really get her riled up. With a sigh she asked, "Why did you run from him again?"

"You know why."

"But…he likes you back." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? I don't stand a chance." He let out. "It's just too hard…people are just too hard." Kairi leaned down onto her knees in the wet grass. Her heart broke for her friend.

"You haven't even tried to be with him yet, Roxas." She said, "How do you know what will happen?" Roxas didn't need to think about it. The bad happened, while the good teased him. He didn't want to lose out on something else right after he got it.

Kairi thought for a second.

"I know I had it easy. Sora and I grew up together. It made our relationship easier. You didn't get that. But I know how strong you are." He looked at her. "Do this for you. No one else."

"Tomorrow Sora and I are going to find costumes and masks for the dance. Come with us? We'll help you pick out a really nice one!" The blonde looked down.

"I really don't want to…but I guess there's no harm in getting a mask." He smiled and so did Kairi. The sun lit up.

* * *

**A/N:** The title of this story, "Flight Syndrome," has to do with the fight-or-flight instinct. I hope you enjoyed your stay, and comments are always love!


End file.
